


The Minister of Magic

by Willow1977



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: Hermione Granger is The Minister of Magic.( ratings and tags may change later.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley ( past), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Minister of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure if this will be anything more then drabble or not, it’s just something that was floating in my head and I needed to get it out.
> 
> I own none of the characters. I just take them out to play with them.

She was utterly dreading tonight, as always. Stupid Battle of Hogwarts Rememberance Ball. Not only that, but she was now the youngest Minister of Magic and the first Muggleborn to achieve such a position in the government. She had no other option but to put on her public face, the gown that had been carefully chosen for her months ago. Gods, chosen before everything in her personal life had gone down the bloody tubes, and attend the ball, alone without even a pretend escort. 

She didn’t know what was the worst part of that plan. The fact the gown she was supposed to wear, all prim, proper sedate possibly even on the side of dull, had been chosen by her former assistant. Or the fact that her now ex-husband would be attending the ball with her former assistant on his arm, round with the pair’s unborn love child. 

She stood there in the mirror for a good twenty minutes in her basic black underthings, no-frills or lace just basic and simple for her as she stared at the dreaded hideous gown and she swore under her breath, hating that she hadn’t gotten a different gown to wear, and knew that if she wore the hated thing she would be the laughing stock of the ball, and of the Ministry. 

She didn’t even realize her Floo had been breached until she heard a known smokey female voice tut at her- “Granger, how did I know you would be standing here, trying to psych your self up?”

She didn’t turn her head, cause she already knew it was Pansy Parkinson-Nott, former- Slytherin and fashion designer and surprisedly enough, the person who had become one of Hermione’s closest friends over the last several years. She knew the smell of Pansy’s perfume mixed with Theo’s cigar smoke was a combo she would never mistake for anything else. Hermione had fallen in love with one of Pansy’s designs when she had first joined the Ministry, and Pansy was smart and clever enough to take advantage of having one of the golden trio wear her clothes.

“Because I’m boring and predictable and I have to wear that … gown and have them point and stare at me, while she runs her mouth about how she chose the dress I’m wearing?”

Pansy shook her head with a smirk.

“Or you could wear this creation I have for you right here, sit back with a glass of wine while Daphane and I transform your hair and makeup then you go the ball. When you are there, you will be so drop-dead beautiful, it will make that horrid red-headed menace of an ex-husband of yours, who honestly in case you were wondering, is a lying sack of cheating ballsacks`, wish he could be good enough to kiss your heels.”

Hermione chuckled low, looking at her friends, Daphne waving, holding a black leather make up case, nodding her agreement.  
“Let’s do it. I trust you not to make me look totally stupid.”

Daphne grinned and pointed to the chair- Sit Hermione. Let us do our magic. I know the dress Pansy has for you and you want your hair up. Do you own any hair combs?”

“Top of the jewelry case… The left side of the Dresser. ” She answered the blonde blue-eyed artist who nodded, walking over and opening the said case to find a proper set, knowing the gown that Pansy had brought for the bushy-haired Minster. 

“Pansy… what do you think of these? They are beautiful vintage, heritage pieces. I know quality when I see it and these are Lady Malfoy standard. These are Goblin made.”

Pansy walked over, having hung the gown up, and sat down a box holding different underthings, stockings and shoes and gloves on to the bed and gasped looking at the pieces Daphane was holding.

“Granger, where did you get these hair combs? They are utterly exquisite.” Pansy asked as she touched the beautiful goblin gold combs with the care one would touch the Queen’s jewels.

Hermione turned to look and smiled, remembering when she had gotten that particular comb set as a birthday gift. She walked over and smiled, and both the females who watched, noticed Hermione’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

“They were a birthday gift from Harry three years ago. He said his dad gave those to his mother, and since he thought of me like family, he couldn’t see anyone else wearing them. I’ve… never worn them. They always pissed Ron off, seeing them. “

Pansy looked at Daphane, and the two Slytherins looked at each other and then looked at the woman in front of them.

“You know, for the brightest witch of our generation, you can be really, really stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Hermione’s Hair combs here:  
> http://prntscr.com/ty74hu  
> Her gown:  
> http://prntscr.com/ty76i6


End file.
